How Hell Froze over
by EowynSaule
Summary: We all know that before their seventh year, Lily and James weren't what you would call friends. Quite the opposite actually. So, how did James finally convince Lily to go out with him? Or, as Sirius would put it, How did Hell freeze over? TwoShot
1. The start!

**A/N: Wow, my second story… This is a bit a weird one I guess. The first part is told from Lily's & James' perspective, the second part is all dialogue, and the third part is something in between… Anyway, please Read & Review, this is my first Harry Potter story and my second story in English. Also, it's un-betaed, as I don't have one. So if anyone sees a mistake, please don't kill me, but point it out. That way I can correct myself. Thanks. **

**Summary: **We all know that before their seventh year, Lily and James weren't what you would call friends. Quite the opposite actually. So, how did James finally convince Lily to go out with him? Or, as Sirius would put it, How did Hell freeze over?

**Disclaimer:** I never wrote the HP books, I don't have the initials J.K.Rowling, and I'm not even British. So do I own Harry Potter: No.

---------------------------

**Lily's POV**

James Potter. The bane of my existence. And yet, I could really not imagine a life without him. I used to hate him, or at least thought I hated him. But he's changed. Stopped hexing everyone just for fun. Stopped being so over arrogant. Deflated his head (a bit). And stopped asking me out. All the things I hated about him. (Except ruffling his hand trough his hair, he'll probably never stop doing that.)

And still, sometimes I find myself missing the old him. Or, more precisely, missing the James that was so crazy about me. The James that loved bugging me just because he thought I looked beautiful when I was angry (he told me that on several occasions, which of course would make me even angrier). The James that would ask me out at least seven times a week although he knew I would always said no. It confused me terribly that deep inside, I found myself wanting him to ask me out one more time. And I wasn't so sure anymore that I would always say no to him.

**James' OPV**

Lily Evans. The most infuriating girl I've ever known. And the one girl I couldn't forget about. Ever since I first really saw her, at the beginning of our fifth year. She enthralled me then and so I asked her out. She just absent-minded looked at me and said 'No'. I was stunned. No one had ever turned me down before. I was James Potter, no one turned _me_ down. Except for Lily Evans. Who turned out to be the one that would always do precisely that. Because that first time wasn't the last time I asked her. In fact, I lost count (I believe I was at number 135 when I gave up). And every single time, she came up with a new and improved way to 'deflate my big-head', as she put it. I laughed about it, but inside it tore me apart to see that she hated me so much. But I kept trying, couldn't bring myself to stop, for she was so beautiful (especially when she would get angry, then her eyes would flame to match her hair). Until one time she just burst into tears and broke down instead of yelling to me. Then I called it to a halt. For seeing her hurt was even worse then getting hurt by her. And still, although it has been for over six months, I still can't stop thinking about her.

---------------------------

'Lily?'

'Hmm, what do you want James?'

'Could I ask you something?'

'I guess so.'

'Would you… Wait a minute, did you just said 'James' to me?'

'Yes I did, why?'

'…'

'Well?'

'Sorry, I was just stunned for a moment.'

'Because of what?'

'Well, first, you called me 'James'. And second, you admitted it. That never happened before. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I thought you hated me to much to ever call me by my first name.'

' I don't hate you.'

'…'

'What's it this time?'

'This day just keeps getting weirder. Are you sure this isn't a dream? Because I would swear you just said you didn't hate me'.

'I'm positive this isn't a dream James. And why is it so weird that I don't hate you.'

'Well, after you proclaiming that I was a 'bullying, big-headed git' at least once a day, I thought it was a pretty obvious conclusion.'

'I stopped saying that didn't I? I used to hate you, but I don't anymore'.

'…'

'What the hell are you doing now?'

'Oh, sorry. Just performing a little happy-dance.'

'May I ask why?'

'Because you don't hate me of course! You've just given me new hope!'

'New hope on what?'

'Would you go out with me? Oh, and before you start yelling again, let me explain. I really like you, as you probably know already. If you would only give me one chance, I'd leave you alone if it didn't work out. And as you now don't hate me any more it couldn't be to bad, right?.'

'Well, here I was hoping you'd never do that again.'

'…Oh, I take that as a 'no' then. Shall I start running already?'

'I never said no. I'll give it a try. But only if you promise to leave me alone after that!'

'…'

'James? James? Potter? Oh great, he just fainted. Now I not only have to go out with him, I also have to bring him to the Infirmary. What have I just gotten myself into…'

---------------------------

'Padfoot!' James yelled. 'Padfoot!'

'What's gotten you all wound up?' Sirius asked him curious. James had been in a bit of a bad mood lately. Anything that would make him all jumpy like this just had to be good.'

'Lily said yes!' James said happily.

'Yes to what Prongs, your not making sense.' Siruis replied confused. The only thing he could possibly imagine that had to do with Lily and would make his best friend happy was just impossible. He and Remus had decided years ago that the day Lily would agree to go out with James would be the day Hell froze over. And that just wasn't possible.

'What do you think Padfood? She said she would go out with me!'

Or maybe it was. Sirius just stared at James, to stunned to say anything.

'Right' James said, 'That was exactly my reaction. Only I fainted to and Lily had to bring me to the Infirmacy. But that doesn't matter, Lily Evans is going out with me! Wait a minute, Padfoot! Padfoot, where are you going?'

Sirius had sprinted up to the dormitory. He just had to tell this to Remus. He wouldn't believe his ears. In fact, Sirius could hardly believe it himself. But he knew James wouldn't joke about this. It was way to important for him. Remus was on his bad reading a book when Sirius stormed in.

'What's up Padfoot?' he asked.

'Believe it or not,' said Sirius, 'But James is being really happy and it's al thanks to the lovely Lily Evans.

Remus (immediately understanding what Sirius was talking about, as he had had many years to practice that) first stared for a couple of seconds, completely in shock, and then ran down to congratulate James. After all, it wasn't every day Hell froze over.


	2. About a year later

**A/N.** **It's finished! I never thought I would make a second chapter and when I decided to do it anyway it took quite some time to think it up and write it, but here it is. And I wanted to thank all my reviewers so much, you inspired me to write this. Oh, and what I said by the first chapter still stands, I know there are probably a lot of grammatical mistakes, but please don't kill me. Dutch is my first language and although I'm on top of my class with English, I'm still learning.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Got it?

---------------------------

Remus and Sirius were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, enjoying their Butterbeers like old times. They had been out of Hogwarts for almost a year. Sirius was still in Auror training and Remus had finally found a job in a bookstore. And although the war kept getting worse, life wasn't to bad. Especially now, when right at this moment, their best friend was asking his girlfriend to marry him.

'How do you think he is doing?' asked Sirius for what was at least the tenth time this evening.

'I'm sure he is doing fine Padfoot', Remus responded. 'Just like I was sure he was doing fine the last twenty times you asked me.'

'Hey!' exclaimed Sirius, 'I haven't asked that twenty times yet….. This was time fifteen.'

'Remus eyed him warily. 'You have seriously been counting?'

'Off course I have. How else would I see after how many times I would be getting at your nerves. And I must say my dear Moony, you're getting better. Last time I did this, you stopped answering after twelve times.' Sirius smiled cheeky at him. Remus just sighed. He loved Sirius dearly (like a friend off course), but sometimes he wondered when he would finally grow up. 'Probably never', he said to himself. 'Then he wouldn't be Sirius anymore'.

Remus let his mind wonder to James. As much as Sirius was annoying him by constantly asking how James was doing, he couldn't stop wondering himself. It was not that much that he was worried Lily would say no, but James had proved in the past he was not always at good at asking that girl things. Hell, it took him almost three years to get her to get out with him. But he did do it and things had worked out so far.

At the same time, Sirius was wondering the same thing. He had helped James preparing, but now he had to do it on his own. 'Well,' he said to himself 'It won't be the ring or the restaurant'. After all, he had helped to pick them out. Although he had to admit that James could have bought the ring himself. He had chosen it, a simple yet elegant golden ring with three small emeralds. The color of Lily's eyes. Sirius had laughed when James said this. He was always going on about her eyes. Now he thought of it, he always kept going on about Lily in general.

In the end, the friends came to the same conclusion. Their friend was crazy about his girlfriend and he had gotten a yes out of her before. He wouldn't mess this up. And if he did, they would make sure he got properly yelled at. After all, if either of them would have to choose someone for their friend, it would be Lily.

---------------------------

'James? What is wrong with you tonight? Normally you're never this quiet'

'Sorry Lily. Just thinking I guess.'

'About what? Nothing bad I hope.'

'No, quite the contrary actually.'

'Really? What is it? I could use a bit of good news for a change.'

'Ah, well, you see, I, I…..'

'James, are you sure nothing is wrong? This is the absolute first time I heard you saying something so utterly nonsensical like that.'

'Oh, great….'

'You're doing it again. Please explain, because you are not making sense.'

'See, this is what you do to me.'

'What I do? Why is it my fault you are talking nonsense.'

'Well….'

'Well what James. Honestly'

'Lilywouldyoumarryme?'

'Ehh, I didn't quite catch that.'

'Oh no, please don't make me say it again.'

'Well, if you want me to respond to it, you better do say it again. Or maybe I'll say something entirely wrong.'

'Eh, no. We don't want that do we… Okay, I'll say it again…'

'…'

'James, I'm not hearing anything.'

'Oh, sorry. Wait a minute, I need to prepare for this. And, please don't say anything until I'm finished.'

'Okay…..'

'Lily, will you….'

'….'

Sigh. Okay. I know you said I shouldn't say anything, but as you obviously aren't going to either, I'll finish that sentence for you.'

'All right….'

'So, James, will you marry me?'

'Off course!...But, but, wait a minute, I was supposed to say that!'

'Were you going to? Because I got a bit tired of waiting you know. But, if it makes you happy, you can say it again.'

'Lily, will you marry me?'

'Off course James. But only if you promise to just ask the question next time you want to ask me something okay?'

'I will Lily, I will.'

'You know, I wonder what Remus and Sirius are doing. I expect they know about you proposing. So they're probably worrying about you messing up.'

'Hey! They won't. They know I never mess up.'

'Right…. May I remind you that I just had to do the proposal for you?'

'….'

'My point exactly. But don't worry, I still love you.'

'Love you to Lils, Love you to.'

---------------------------

**James' POV**

Lily Potter. Lily Potter. Lily Potter. I just can't stop saying it to myself. That is what her name will be. It does have quite a ring to it. Sounds much better then Lily Evans. But maybe that's just me. After all, I am the guy she's going to marry. I still can't believe it. Lily Evans (soon to be Potter, don't forget!), saying 'yes' to a proposal of me. Me! James Potter, the person she always yelled at, the person she hated most. Really, if someone would tell me she was going to marry me three years ago, I would say they were crazy. Not out loud off course, out loud I would thank them for believing me when I said I would win her over. But that hardly matters. Because although I would never admit it, I did realize back then how small the chance was she'd actually say yes to me. But I was stubborn (still am, according to Lily). Everyone thought I was crazy for not giving up, for not getting over her. But I can't say how happy I am now for that stubbornness. Even though it may have cost everyone around me some headaches.

**Lily's POV**

James Potter, I don't think I ever was more wrong about a person. When I first met him, I thought he was a total jerk. A big-headed, selfish jerk. Unfortunately for me (or so I thought), he didn't feel the same way about me. Quite the contrary, for some reason he actually liked me. It used to frustrate me to no end that he would keep asking me out. That he just couldn't seem to leave me alone. But if I look back on it now, I'm so happy he never gave up. And I'm honored he found me worth waiting for. Because he really is an amazing person, even if I didn't see it first. Over the past months we've been going out, he proved to be so much more I've ever expected. I used to think of him as selfish and arrogant, now I think of him as loyal, sweet, funny, caring, and I suppose I could go on for hours. And although he has said he loved me more then once, I am still a bit amazed he actually asked me to marry him. When I first overheard him talking to Sirius about it I really couldn't believe my ears. But he actually did it, in his own clumsy way. And I can honestly say something I never thought I would, that I am proud and happy to become Lily Potter.


End file.
